Je'daii Order
"In the light, there is a darkness and in the darkness, a light. It is the way with us all. Be a prisoner of neither Bogan nor Ashla. Strive to live in balance. As Tython itself teaches us, it is dangerous to do otherwise. And the danger is there—always." ―Ketu The Je'daii Order was an ancient organization unified by its belief and observance of the Force on the planet Tython, in the Galaxy's Deep Core. Focusing on maintaining a balance in the Force, a state at which Tython was itself hospitable, the Je'daii saw the Force as three aspects of a whole; the Ashla (Light), the Bogan (Dark), and the Bendu (balance). They saw this duality in the Force represented in the night sky of Tython in the form of two natural satellites; one bathed in light, the Ashla, another shrouded in darkness, the Bogan. In keeping with their view of balance, Je'daii who fell too far to either the light or dark were exiled to the opposite moon to Meditate until they returned to balance. The Order's presence on Tython was distributed between nine Temples, each of which was presided over by a Je'daii Temple Master. In order to gain mastery in the Order, all Je'daii were expected to travel to each other Temples to hone different skills. The Order was led by a Council of Masters, consisting of the nine Temple Masters, which decided important matters and directed the Order. For much of the Chaotic Terran Dominance Era, the Je'daii Order largely remained uninvolved but eventually the instability, violence and almost constant warfare that dominated this chaotic era of galactic history, along with the abuses from the Terrans various government, became too much for them and they joined with the majority of the galaxy's population in a revolt against the Terran nationstates and fought until the various Terran Nationstates were forced back behind the Orion Arm, with the Je'daii Order leading them and thus ending this era of galactic history. While largely at peace, the Je'daii did occasionally have internal conflicts from time to time, the largest, and most far-reaching, of these conflicts being the Hundred Year-Schism, whereupon a surviving group of Dark-sided Je'daii was forced out of Tython and into the wider galaxy, where they eventually discovered and conquered the Sith Species of Korriban and forged a new order in the aftermath, naming their new order after the species they've conquered, the Sith Order, of which lead its' own Empire, also dubbed the Sith Empire, which over time, became involved in two separate and brutal wars with the Terran Peoples, both of which ended in failure and genocide. Sometime following the end of the Chaotic Terran Dominance Era and the dissolvement of the Alliance of Free Planets, a schism shook the Order to its' core and too much for it to handle. After a bloody civil war, of which involved fanatical Dark-Siders, Light-Siders, and moderates on both philosophies, ended with the Dark and Lighted fanatics wiped out and the moderates forging the Jedi Order, effectively ending the Je'daii Order as an entity, and over the millennium sense, the Jedi Order have eventually become the defenders and protectors fo the Galactic Republic and the peace it brought. History Organization Structure The Temples Philosophy Category:Force-based Organizations Category:Je'daii Category:Former Force-based Organizations